gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Shotgun
The Combat Shotgun is an automatic shotgun that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV. Description 3D universe In the 3D Universe, the shotgun takes the form of a Franchi SPAS-12. The weapon's gas-powered repeater system holds seven shells in the magazine tube. It is fully automatic in the GTA Vice City rendition, however this feature was removed in later installments, presumably to balance the weapon. It is not commonly found throughout the games it appears in; in GTA Vice City, only one Ammu-Nation store sells the gun, at the extremely high price of $4000, with a similar situation in GTA San Andreas. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the gun can only be obtained through one set spawn location. This weapon is spelled as "Spaz 12" in the original PS2 version of GTA Vice City and in GTA Vice City Stories; and as "S.P.A.S. 12" in later versions of GTA Vice City. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Combat Shotgun takes the form of a Remington 1100 Tactical 4 semi-automatic shotgun. The Combat Shotgun holds 10 shells in the magazine, and 70 in reserve. When the player enters any LCPD or NOOSE vehicle, the player is given this shotgun with five shells, if the slot is not already occupied. In the The Lost and Damned, the Combat Shotgun has been changed to have a pistol grip and tactical stock, similar to that of the M4 (although the Combat Shotgun retains its earlier form in Terry Thorpe's gun van). This design is not carried on to The Ballad of Gay Tony, which instead features the original design. Locations GTA Vice City *Downtown - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Bar Brawl ($4,000). *Escobar International Airport - Behind the Vice Surf billboard across from the EIA Main Terminal Building. *Vercetti Estate - Given before killing Sonny Forelli during Keep Your Friends Close... *Available during the mission "Loose Ends". It's on top of the metal stair case in front of the entrance after the long corridor. This is available one time only. GTA San Andreas *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - Spawns outside the casino after collecting all 50 horseshoes. *LVA Freight Depot, Las Venturas - In the northwestern part of the district, hidden in some bushes northeast of the "Sumo" building (building with prominent yellow diamond-shaped signs). *Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completing You've Had Your Chips. ($1,000) *Inside Big Smoke's Crack Palace (only during the mission End of the Line) *Inside Area 69 GTA Liberty City Stories *Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale - Spawns behind an Ammu-Nation billboard just west of the park. GTA Vice City Stories *Ocean Beach - Available to buy at the Ammu-Nation store costing $4,000 but decreased to $3,000 after completion of Phil's Shooting Range. *Ocean Beach - North of the helipad by Lance Vance's home next to a house surrounded by bushes on all sides. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City The Combat Shotgun can be purchased at the back-alley gun shops for $2500, and each additional magazine is $200. The player can also purchase one from Little Jacob for $1500, with each additional magazine costing $100. Broker *Schottler - Can be found on the ground floor of an apartment building on Cassidy Street, leaning against the wall behind a staircase. It will more than likely be encountered during the mission Blow Your Cover. *Schottler - Dropped by the guards of the Underground Gun Shops if the manager is attacked. Dukes *Francis International Airport, Dukes - Can be found behind the control tower on the tarmac, behind some jet blast shields. Unfortunately, entrance onto the airport warrants an immediate four-star wanted level. Bohan *Northern Gardens - Can be found in the staff room of the Triangle Club, next to the CCTV camera monitors. This gun may be useful in the mission Undress to Kill. Colony Island *Colony Island - Can be found next to the front door of the old hospital building south of the big parking lot. This gun may be useful in the mission The Snow Storm. Algonquin *Lancaster - Can be found atop the roof of the RON gas station across the street from the LCPD precinct on Topaz St. *Castle Gardens - Can be found in a vacant room in the Castle Gardens construction site. This gun may be useful in the mission Deconstruction for Beginners. The room is difficult to find: it is to the northeast of where the helicopter lands during the mission, down a ladder. The last contractor is usually killed on the ladder opposite. *Chinatown - Dropped by the guards of the Underground Gun Shops if the manager is attacked. Alderney *Alderney City - Can be found by the West River between the western support beam of the Hickey Bridge and the wall of Alderney. This shotgun can be reached by a ladder at the rear of the electrical substation on Applewhite St. *Port Tudor - Dropped by the guards of the Underground Gun Shops if the manager is attacked. *Alderney City - Can be found atop an air conditioning tower on top of a building, behind a Science of Crime billboard off Applewhite St. *Acter Industrial Park - Can be found underneath the flight of stairs in the old, decrepit warehouse featured in the mission Pegorino's Pride. Gallery In-game model SPAS12-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA LCS. SPAS12-GTAVCS.png|GTA Vice City Stories CombatShotgun-GTA4.png|GTA IV and TBoGT. CombatShotgun-TLAD.png|The Lost and Damned. HUD icons Image:SPAS12-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City. Image:CombatSG-GTASA-Icon.png|GTA San Andreas Image:SPAS_12_HUD_LCS.png|GTA Liberty City Stories Image:VCSspaz.png|GTA Vice City Stories CombatShotgun-GTAIV-icon.png|GTA IV and TBOGT Image:CombatShotgun-TLAD-icon.png|The Lost and Damned. Artworks Image:Artwork5.jpg|Beta artwork of Niko Bellic with a combat shotgun. Image:3374 gta iv artwork police.jpg|Artwork of a NOOSE officer (left) armed with a combat shotgun. Trivia *In GTA Vice City, GTA Vice City Stories, GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, the combat shotgun has an unrealistic reload animation, where in the player pumps it during the animation. The player should instead pull the charging handle located on the right side, as the SPAS-12's pumping handle is locked when it is being used semi-automatically. Furthermore, the Remington 11-87 from GTA IV doesn't even have a pumping handle in reality, since it is semi-auto only. 3D Universe *In real life, the SPAS-12 is illegal to import (but not to own), so it is likely that Ammu-Nation sells it illegally, alongside the also illegal Sawn-Off Shotgun. *The real life SPAS-12 is capable of both pump-action and semi-automatic fire modes, but in-game, it only utilizes the semi-automatic fire mode. *In real life, the SPAS-12 only accepts 2¾ inch gauge shells, while in-game it shares same ammo with other shotguns. *Manhunt 1's Shotgun and Shotgun + Light are based on the SPAS12 too. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, CJ will always fire the SPAS-12 from the hip regardless of their weapon skill unlike other weapons. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the weapon is difficult to obtain early on since it spawns in only one location in Las Venturas (the last part of the map to be unlocked). The player can however use exploits such as the one in Reuniting the Families to obtain one early on. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the SPAS-12 is the only weapon whose strafing speed does not increase when the weapon is leveled up from 'Poor' to 'Gangster'. HD Universe *In GTA IV, TLaD, and TBoGT, blind-firing the shotgun from behind cover results in the character pumping the shotgun after each shot, as if he was using a pump shotgun. It is unknown whether this is a glitch or done for balancing purposes. This also applies to the Sawn-off Shotgun, Assault Shotgun and the Automatic Shotgun. *It is possible to get this weapon in the beginning of the game, after unlocking the gun shops. Attack the manager, and he will call out his friends to help. Two of them will be carrying MP5s and one will be carrying a combat shotgun, so be careful. After kill them all, you can take the shotgun. *The actual SPAS 12 shotgun is seen in GTA IV's loading sequences; artwork shows two NOOSE officers, one holding a SPAS 12, and the other holding an MP10. This suggests that the weapon was meant to reappear in GTA IV but was cut. The reason for this is probably because the production of the SPAS-12 ended in 2000, and that the SPAS12 would be extremely rare. *Despite the fact that the player gets the combat shotgun when entering an LCPD or NOOSE vehicle, the LCPD and NOOSE officers use Pump Shotguns. *The icon for the Combat Shotgun in GTA IV is incorrect, as there is no thumbhole stock on the icon. *On the combat shotgun in GTA IV, there is TAC-700 written in small letters. This also applies to the TLAD variant. The images for the model's texture contain "tac_700" in their titles. *When purchasing weapons from Little Jacob in GTA IV, the Combat Shotgun is simply referred to as "Shotgun". This was fixed in TLAD and TBoGT (respectively from Terry Thorpe and Armando Torres). *The Lost and Damned features a different version of the combat shotgun that is not seen in GTA IV or The Ballad of Gay Tony. After TLAD, the shotgun returns to the GTA IV design (in TBOGT). *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars is the first game after Grand Theft Auto Vice City (which was when the Combat Shotgun first debut) not to have the Combat Shotgun in the game. Navigation }} es:SPAS 12 pl:Strzelba bojowa pt:SPAS 12 ru:Боевой дробовик Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Automatic Weapons